Florida State Road 13
State Road 13 (FL 13) is a 28.25-mile-long (45.46 km) state highway in the U.S. state of Florida, running north from FL 16 near Green Cove Springs, through Switzerland to Downtown Jacksonville and parallels the east shore of the St. Johns River. In the Duval County area in Jacksonville, it is known as San Jose Boulevard for its southern length from the Mandarin to San Marco neighborhoods, Hendricks Avenue for its length from San Marco to the Southbank of Downtown Jacksonville, and it crosses the Acosta Bridge over the St. Johns River and ends in the Northbank of Downtown Jacksonville. Route description Its southern terminus is with FL 16 and County Road 13 (CR 13) near Green Cove Springs. CR 13 continues south to Hastings and then southeast, along old Dixie Highway to US 1 (unsigned FL 5) near Bunnell. It overlaps with FL 16 for 4.0 miles (6.5 km). It parallels the east bank of the St. Johns River after intersecting with CR 16A and CR 210 near Orangedale. FL 13 then heads northward to Fruit Cove, where it intersects County Road 13B (Race Track Road / Fruit Cove Road) and then crosses the bridge over the St. Johns River, entering the county line into Duval County and the city line into Jacksonville. FL 13 is known as San Jose Boulevard for much of its run through Duval County (coextensive with the city limits of Jacksonville). FL 13 wanders the Mandarin part of the Southside of Jacksonville. It approaches to an interchange with I-295 (West Beltway, unsigned FL 9A) at exit 5. Then it comes to intersections with Old St. Augustine Road and Sunbeam Road (former FL 116) before having another major intersection at FL 152 (Baymeadows Road). Next major intersection is at FL 109 (University Boulevard West) and then FL 13 becomes Hendricks Avenue and San Jose Boulevard splits northwest unnumbered. Another major intersection is at FL 126 (Emerson Street). FL 13 travels through the San Marco neighborhood, intersecting San Marco Boulevard and Atlantic Boulevard. FL 13 heads to the Southbank of Downtown Jacksonville as it pass under the I-95 overpass, where Hendricks Avenue ends and FL 13 starts an overlap of US 1 / US 90 / FL 5 at Prudential Drive and the highways splits and ends the overlap at San Marco Boulevard, where FL 13 continues heading northwest as Acosta Road then crosses the Acosta Bridge over the St. Johns River, entering the Northbank of Downtown Jacksonville and terminates there at Riverside Avenue, Broad Street, and Water Street (former US 17 / FL 15 / FL 228). Major intersections County Road 13 County Road 13 (CR 13) is a 48.9-mile (78.7 km) road in western St. Johns County, Florida that runs from its southern terminus at US 1 near Bunnell in Flagler County, Florida, traveling northwest along old Dixie Highway until it reaches Hastings. This includes a gap in the route exists between CR 205 in Espanola and CR 204 in St Johns County, much of which is a dirt road. North of Hastings, it travels along an overlap with Florida State Road 207 (FL 207) intersecting FL 206 until it reaches Spuds, then branches off to the north running along the east bank of the St. Johns River until it reaches its northern terminus at FL 13 and FL 16. County Road 13A County Road 13A (CR 13A) is a 14.2-mile-long (22.9 km) spur route in St. Johns County. County Road 13B County Road 13B (CR 13B) is a county-suffixed local route on the west side of FL 13, named Fruit Cove Rd in Fruit Cove. See also * Interstate 295 (Florida) * Florida State Road 16 * Florida State Road 21 * Florida State Road 109 * Florida State Road 126 * Florida State Road 152 * Florida State Road 211 * Florida State Road 228 Category:Florida State Road 13 Category:Florida State Roads Category:Highways and roads Category:State Highways Category:Jacksonville Category:Florida State Road System Category:Highways numbered 13